A Sticky Situation
by Dancing-StarryEyedDemigod
Summary: One-shot. Beast Boy discovers a new frozen treat. My imagination runs wild. Title may or may not change. Rated for language.


A random one shot. Based off of an interaction with my dad.  
We had a long 'discussion' about whether ants could actually take seed.  
It was more of an argument, really. I kept telling him that anything was possible, and he was using logic.  
He won.

It all started with me asking what he was doing. It went from there. XD

I was being very confusing when I asked him about it.  
I was eating one of those ice-pop things, too.  
I'm actually eating one right now, as I write this story. It's mango flavored.  
Yum.

By the way, what are those even called?  
Aren't they just Ice pops?  
Help me out here!

I don't own TT.

* * *

Droughts always ruin grass. And Robin was anal when it came to grass. It either has to be there, or not. And at the moment, it was halfway.

Cyborg had the same fetish. His lawn had to be perfect, or he would go crazy.

So the two boys spent a whole day dumping peat moss and grass seed around the miniature island that Titans Tower occupied. They came inside around 5 o'clock, worn-out and tired. Beast Boy ambled in, holding four large, paper grocery bags.

Cyborg and Robin knew better not to ask, but felt it had to be done. Robin looked at Cyborg expectantly, and Cyborg sighed.

"Damn BB," he said. "What's in the bags?"

Beast Boy beamed and dropped the bags on the counter. He reached into one and pulled out a medium sized cardboard box, with pastel colors and tropical scenery all over the wrapper.

"Dudes, check it out!" he said, holding the box as if it were a trophy. **(A/N: I just finished my ice pop XD) **"These were on sale!"

Robin peered in closer to the box and read the label.

_Ice pops._

"My god, Beast Boy," Robin breathed, running his temples with his index fingers. Beast Boy's smile grew wider.

"I know, isn't it awesome!?" he asked, obviously missing Robin's disapproval. He began putting the boxes in the large freezer.

"Man, how many boxes did you get, exactly?" Cyborg asked, reading Robin's thoughts.

"Twenty six. The lady at the cash register counted them for me,"

"Yea, 'cause we all know you can't count past ten," Cyborg muttered under his breath. Beast Boy either didn't hear this comment, or chose to ignore it, because he continued storing his purchases. Seeing as the conversation had stopped, He looked up.

"So, how was your day?" He asked.

"We planted grass, Beast Boy," Robin droned, extremely beat from him and Cyborg's long day of yard work. "How do you think our day was?"

Beast boy grabbed one of the un-frozen ice pops, cut open the top, and began drinking it. "DUDE, seriously?! I wanna see!" He cried, zipping past Robin and Cyborg to the front door.

Both boys heaved a sigh of relief. Just talking to Beast Boy was tiring. They sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. **(A/N I just got another ice pop. XD coconut, I think)**

"This massive drought has caught every citizen of Jump city off guard. People are desperately trying to keep their lawns from being destroyed. For those of you that planted grass today, there's supposed to be a huge storm tonight, so expect it to be sprouting in the next couple of days. Now, on to our main story..."

Cyborg clicked a button on the remote and the annoying anchorman's face disappeared from the television screen. Robin exhaled noisily.

"Thank god," he said, putting his feet up on the coffee table and resting his hands behind his head. Cyborg mimicked his actions, and soon the two fell asleep.

This caused them not to notice Beast Boy entering the room every two minutes to get another Ice Pop. He would then travel back outside to examine the land surrounding his home.

0o0o0

The next morning, Robin awoke to find that he was still on the couch. Apparently, Cyborg had eventually gotten up and left to go to his room.

Robin stretched and stood up. His feet immediately stuck to the ground.

"What the...?" he looked down at his feet to find a purple syrupy substance holding him to the floor. He glanced around him and noticed Beast Boy under the coffee table, grasping some empty Ice Pop wrappers and drooling.

"Holy shit, Beast Boy!" Robin cried, startling the young changeling.

"What? What did I do?" He yelled, waking up with a start. He began to sit up and instantaneously hit his head on the table he had been sleeping under.

"Why the hell are you under the coffee table?" Robin asked, utterly suspicious.

Beast Boy's eyes got wide, and he bounded from the room, leaving Robin alone to clean the gunk off his shoes.

0o0o0

A few days later, the Titans had successfully cleaned the living room of Beast Boy's mess. Raven was just about to begin reading on the couch when Cyborg stormed in from outside.

"You seen Robin?" he asked, furious.

"No," Raven drawled, settling into the arm of the couch and opening her novel.

Cyborg growled.

"Beast Boy?" he asked.

"Nope," Raven said. Suddenly she was curious. "What did he do this time?" She questioned, putting down her story.

"The grass hasn't grown. He was the last one to be out there alone. He did something," Cyborg said, walking out of the room.

"Well, that's obvious," Raven muttered, turning back to her book.

Starfire and Robin walked in.

"I just don't get it," Robin was saying. "The grass should have grown by now. I wonder what happened to make it-"

"Beast Boy," Raven interrupted, not moving her gaze from the pages of her manuscript.

Robin breathed in and smacked his forehead.

"God dammit," he murmured, exiting through the door that Cyborg had gone into not moments ago.

0o0o0

"Okay, okay!" Beat boy shrieked, covering his face with his hands. "What ever I did, I'm sorry!"

"Beast Boy," Robin whispered through clenched teeth. "Did anything happen while you were looking at the lawn?"

Beast Boy gulped and sheepishly looked away. "Maybe..." he said.

Cyborg picked Beast Boy up by his shirt. "What is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Well, you know those totally amazing popsicles I got the other day?" he said.

"You mean the frozen, colored, sugar water in tubes?" Robin asked, rolling his eyes under his mask.

Beast Boy nodded vigorously and began speaking again. "Well, they're really addicting, and I kept eating them,"

"We noticed," Cyborg said, clutching Beast boy tighter. "Continue," he jeered.

"Well, the more I ate, the jitterier I got. I would get one open and then spill it on the carpet. I just decided to take the whole box outside, so that it wouldn't ruin the carpet,"

"Where are you going with this, Beast Boy?" Robin said.

"We have ants, Boy Wonder. And they attacked me, so I hurried inside before they ate me alive," Beast Boy said dramatically. "And that's how all that juice stuff ended up on the carpet,"

"That wasn't the story you were telling," Robin replied, sensing the changeling's obvious avoidance of the subject at hand.

"Oh... yeah. Well, I'm guessing the ants took the grass seed. Heh heh. It's logical, right?"

"No, but unfortunately, we have no other account of what happened, so we have to believe you," Robin motioned for Cyborg to put Beast Boy down. The second his feet touched the ground, he turned into a cheetah and raced to his room.

"You think he was lying?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Yeah, but I really don't feel like thinking about it," Robin replied, retreating to his room as well.

0o0o0

Beast Boy leaned against his door the second it slid shut. He opened his eyes and gazed at the creation that was his room.

Grass was everywhere. In his bed, drawers, by the window, in shoes... everywhere.

Beast Boy smiled dreamily and flopped down on his bed that was now a small field.

"They will never know..." He said, hugging a pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

BUWAHAHAHAHAHA!

I apologize if the ending was a bit... weird.

Or if anyone was OOC.

Review?

Keep in mind that this was my first TT one shot.


End file.
